


A Similar Height

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: OMGOMGOMG I would love you forever if you would write “Imagine Dean always telling you that you should fuck Sam because you’re the only person he’s met that is the same height as his brother.” from DSI (post 129602419885). AND Hey, do you think you could write a smutty kind of fanfic about a girl that’s really tall? As in like, 5'11/6'0? If not that’s fine, there don’t seem to be many of them around





	A Similar Height

Warnings: Language, smut, oral, hair pulling!kink

Fic:

“Would you shut up?” you sigh.

“What?” Dean asks, “The two of you would be great together, not to mention the sex.” Dean had told you the same thing over and over again; that you should fuck Sam solely because you were of a similar height. In all honesty, you’d thought about it before. It wasn’t exactly easy to find guys who were close to your height, let alone taller than you, and Sam was certainly that. Even so, that was no reason to have meaningless sex and possibly ruin a friendship you cherished. On top of that, you didn’t want to reveal your feelings for Sam if he didn’t feel anything for you in return. No matter what Dean told you, the risk just didn’t seem worth it.

“For the thousandth time, I don’t think I’m exactly Sam’s type. He seems to be into girls who are a lot shorter than him and I’m, you know, not,” you tell Dean, wishing he would let the issue drop.

“That’s because you’re the only girl Sam’s ever met who’s even close to his height,” Dean replies, “But trust me, he’s definitely into you.”

“I’m his friend,” you sigh, “He’s not attracted to me.”

“One, you’re wrong,” Dean corrects, “And two, you’re attracted to him, so why not give him a nudge and see where it goes.”

“Whatever,” you answer, shrugging off Dean’s comments once again.

“Just think about it,” Dean continues, “He’d love the way you -”

“What are you two talking about?” Sam interrupts as he enters the kitchen.

“Nothing,” you sigh. Sam didn’t need to know about the dirty thoughts his brother was trying to implant in your head.

“Just about what it would be like for you to fuck someone your own height,” Dean so helpfully adds. He hadn’t exactly stated that he was talking about his brother fucking you, but it was highly insinuated.

“Oh,” Sam says, his cheeks burning bright red as he takes a seat at the table beside you. Dean wears one of his dopy grins and you could slap it right off his face.

“Just so you know, he was the one talking about this, not me,” you make sure to point out to Sam.

“Y/N may have been trying not to talk about it,” Dean presses, “But she was definitely thinking about it.”

“I was not,” you protest, your cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“You weren’t?” Sam asks, eyebrow raised. Dean smirks, excessively proud of himself, before pushing his seat away from the table and taking his leave without a word; bastard.

“I - I mean, not intentionally,” you admit, “Dean put the idea in my head and I couldn’t exactly not think about it, but it’s not like I came up with the idea.” With his brother out of the room, Sam seems to become more comfortable. He leans back in his chair, eying you as if you were his prey.

“And what did you think about the idea?” Sam asks. This sounded like a trap. You weren’t sure if he was really into the idea of having you, or if he was going to use the information he gained against you.

“You mean the idea of sleeping with you? I guess that depends on what you think about it,” you answer, trying to wiggle your way out of the situation. Sam smirks, looking from you down to the table top.

“Dean told you didn’t he?” Sam asks.

“Told me what exactly?” you ask in return.

“About what he got me to admit the other day,” Sam answers.

“No …” you hesitate, “What exactly did he get you to admit?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Sam asks, looking back up at you in shock, “I figured it would’ve been the first thing out of his mouth the next time he saw you.”

“He didn’t,” you confirm, “Should he have?”

“No,” Sam answers, “I’m glad he didn’t.”

“So,” you begin slowly, bringing the conversation back to the point, “What did Dean get you to admit?”

“I, uh,” Sam begins, running his hand nervously through his hair, “We were drunk and it kind of just slipped out.”

“What did?” you press.

“How badly I want to be with you,” Sam blurts out. You look down at the coffee mug sitting on the table in front of you, a smile crossing your lips. So Dean had known what he was talking about after all.

“You told him you wanted me because of my height?” you ask him.

“No, did he say that?” he questions.

“Not exactly,” you tell him, “But for the last couple of months, Dean has been telling me that you and I should get together because I’m the only girl he’s ever met that’s even close to your height.”

“Dean’s an idiot,” Sam tells you, “I made one comment years ago about what it would be like to be with a girl my height and Dean’s never let it go. I’m really sorry if he’s been pestering you all this time.”

“It’s not your fault,” you tell him, pausing before your next question, “… In the time since you made that comment you were talking about, have you slept with a girl your height?”

“Ah … no,” Sam answers, looking down at the table again. His hand scratches the back of his head nervously. “As it happens, Dean was right about you being the only girl we’ve met that’s even close to my height,” Sam admits.

Pushing yourself away from the table, you take your empty mug to the sink and wash it out. You can feel Sam watching you as you go. “And you find me attractive?” you ask him as the water rushes over your hands. It was easier to ask the question if you had something to distract you.

“Very,” Sam admits, “Did Dean tell you that too?”

“Maybe,” you answer, “Or he implied it at least.”

“And what else did Dean tell you?” Sam asks. Suddenly, you feel him behind you. His hands grasp the countertop to either side of your body, caging you between it and him.

“He said that I’d love the sex,” you answer. Sam waits for you to place your mug down and turn off the water before grabbing your hips and turning you around to face him. Your hands, still wet, find their way to Sam’s chest, the fabric of his shirt soaking up the water.

“You know that’s not the only reason I want to be with you right?” Sam asks, “I’m sure Dean made it seem that way, but it’s not true. I fell for you a long time ago, I’ve just been too afraid to say anything.”

“You did?” you ask softly, reaching up to cup his cheek. Sam nods, swallowing hard. “I … I love you too, Winchester,” you admit. He grins, leaning in to rest his forehead against yours. Tilting his head, he captures your lips. One of his hands splays across your lower back, the other twisting into your hair.

You drape your arms over his shoulders, threading your fingers through his hair. Sam’s tongue flicks across your bottom lip and you easily part your lips for him, granting him access. You moan softly as he presses his body up against you, letting you feel every inch of his body against your own. Damn, it felt good. Sam deepens the kiss as he pulls you away from the counter. His hands slide down to your thighs and he lifts you up, wrapping your long legs around his waist.

“I love you,” Sam whispers against your lips as he carries you from the kitchen and down the hall. By the time he has you in your room, your lips are swollen and his hair is a mess. He crawls onto the bed and lays you back against the mattress, his forearms coming to rest on either side of your head.

Wrapping your leg around his waist, you pull him in tighter. A loud groan escapes his lips as his body presses close to yours, his erection straining against his jeans. Breaking the kiss, Sam begins leaving kisses down your neck. He cups your cheek and you lean into his touch, giving him better access to your skin. You moan as Sam rocks his hips against you, giving you just a hint of the friction you needed.

He takes his time with you, undressing you slowly and worshiping each inch of newly exposed skin. His tongue swirls around your nipple before he takes the hardened bud between his lips. Your back arches as he sucks and draws the bud out between his teeth. His hand massages your neglected breast, fingers playing absentmindedly with your nipple. You moan his name and writhe beneath him, begging him for more; but Sam takes the time to treat your other breast the same way he had the first, making sure to kiss or caress each bit of exposed skin.

Sam works his way down your body, only stopping when all of your clothes have been discarded to the floor. Standing at the foot of the bed, he lets his eyes rake over your naked form for just a moment before sinking to his knees between your legs. “You’re so beautiful,” Sam whispers as he leaves kisses up one leg, then the other.

His hands reach for your hips and he pulls you right to the edge of the bed, your legs draped over his shoulders. “Sam!” you laugh, your laughter turning into a loud moan as he leaves a long lick along your entrance. You reach down, threading your hand through his long hair. Placing your elbow against the bed, you prop yourself up so that you have a better view, your hand fisting into the sheets.

You tug Sam’s hair, encouraging him to continue and earning a groan from him. The vibrations go straight to your core and you bite your bottom lip in order to stifle your groan. Sam seems to take this as a challenge. His eyes flick up to watch you as he sucks your clit between his lips.

You quiver and moan as he flicks the sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue. His hands snake beneath you, grabbing your ass cheeks and lifting you from the bed. You cry out as he pulls you closer and buries his face between your legs. His tongue laps and teases, sending pleasure coursing through you.

“Sam, please,” you moan, needing to feel him inside you. He groans again as you tug his hair, the vibrations making you moan. Sam’s tongue eases inside you teasingly and you watch as his tongue works wonders. You beg for more, your hips rocking toward him, pushing you harder against him. Sam swirls his tongue against your walls, humming and groaning as he eats you out.

You let yourself fall back against the bed, both hands twisting into Sam’s hair. Sam’s nose nudges against your clit, your back arching from the bed. “Sam,” you moan, writhing, “Fuck, Sam, oh fuck I’m close.” Sam hums in acknowledgment and that combined with the feeling of his tongue swirling inside you sets you over the edge. “Sam!” you cry out, body shuddering as your orgasm washes over you.

Your hands pull at his hair as you come undone. The action only seems to excite Sam further. He continues eating you out, lapping up everything you have to give him as he works you through your high. His eyes watch you as you give in to your orgasm, taking in every little detail.

When you’ve begun to recover, Sam places you back against the bed. You melt into the mattress, arms stretched out above your head, and watch as Sam stands at the foot of your bed. “So fucking sexy,” Sam mutters as he wipes your juices from his chin. His hands tear at his clothing, frantic to remove it; his eyes are nearly black with lust.

Once the last piece of his clothing is discarded haphazardly onto the floor, you tell him where to find a condom. He quickly grabs one, rolling it over his length before returning his full attention to you. You reach for him, as he crawls onto the bed, hovering above you. Sam hums as you pull him close. His lips crash against yours as his body slots perfectly with your own. You can taste yourself on his lips.

“Sam, please,” you whimper. His hard cock presses against you, twitching and throbbing and all you could think about was feeling him inside you. Sam keeps one forearm resting beside your head, holding himself up as he reaches down with his other hand and takes hold of his length. Your hips lift as he lines himself up with your entrance, silently begging for him.

Sam’s hand slips beneath your head, fingers twisting into your hair, as he captures your lips again. You moan into the kiss as he pushes into you, stretching you and filling you to the hilt. Your fingernails dig into the skin of his back as you cling to him. His free hand grasps your hip, pressing you firmly against the bed.

He groans your name against your lips as he begins to move, slowly at first; easing you both into a steady rhythm that slowly becomes faster and rougher. Sam’s fingers bite into your skin, sure to leave bruises on your hip. “Fuck me,” you gasp as Sam delivers a rough thrust that hits all the right spots. Sam chuckles at your exclamation, continuing to thrust in the same way.

Each rough thrust pushes you hard against the bed and you find yourself grasping at Sam’s shoulders and holding on tight as he fucks you harder and faster. You groan and moan each other’s names between sloppy kisses. Reaching up, you twist your hand into Sam’s hand and pull. Sam grunts at the feeling, his hips bucking forward and hitting spots deep inside you.

“Sam!” you shout, your walls pulling tight around his throbbing cock. Sam groans as his thrusts become more and more erratic. You wrap one of your legs around his waist, pushing the heel of your foot against his ass and drawing him deep inside you.

Each thrust draws you closer and closer to the edge of your second orgasm, Sam not far behind. “Y/N, please,” Sam groans against your lips, “Need to feel you cum.” You groan at the thought, your body tensing, back arching and toes curling.

“Sam,” you gasp, “Oh, Sam. Sam!” You cry out as your orgasm crashes over you, this one hitting you harder than the first. Sam’s name falls from your lips over and over again as he brings himself to his end.

“Y/N!” he shouts as he hits his peak. His hips press hard against you, pushing him deep inside you as he spills himself into the condom. The feeling of him pulsing inside you prolongs your orgasm. His hand moves up from your hip to cup your cheek as his lips capture yours. You lift your hips in a steady rhythm, working him through his high. Sam hums as he lets his body slump a little and you love the feeling of his weight against you.

You give yourselves a moment to recover before Sam pulls himself from you and removes the condom. He lies back down beside you and pulls you to him, your bodies tangling together. “I love you, Y/N,” Sam whispers, his hand combing lightly through your hair. It amazed you how one man could be so rough and yet so gentle.

“I love you too, Sam,” you answer, snuggling in closer. You place your head against Sam’s chest, still loving the way your bodies fit so seamlessly together.


End file.
